Happy Birthday, Katara
by Isabella4Life
Summary: Katara thinks that Aang and Sokka have forgotten her 15th birthday, but one person, the one person she couldnt care less about, gave her a birthday present that she would always remember. ZK oneshot


**A/N:**  
Hiya! My name is Isabella and this is my first story on know it's only a stupid little one shot but I gave it my best try! This is for all the Zutara fans!

* * *

Happy Birthday, Katara…. 

"Hmmm" Katara mumbled as she rolled out of her sleeping bag. She groggily looked over to see that Sokka and Aang had already gotten up.

'That's weird, I usually have to injure Sokka just to get him to open one eye' Katara thought followed by a soft giggle. She looked around the woods where they were camping and spotted Sokka and Aang packing their things onto Appa. Since today was Katara's 15th birthday she walked over to the boys expecting them to yell 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' or 'GET MOVIN' OLD WOMAN!". Actually she expected the old woman crack to come from Aang, but who knows what that overgrown 5 year old would say.

"Hey, guys," Katara said as she approached them. "When did you get up"

"Oh, I, uh, had really rough night" Said Sokka almost nervously.

"Right…" Katara trailed off for she knew that sleep was the easiest thing in the world for her brother.

"How about you, Aang?" She asked.

"Oh, Momo woke me up so I figured I would start the day!" Aang said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

"Well…..isn't their something you guys want to say to me?" Katara asked as she grew impatient.

"Oh yeah," Started Sokka. "Hand me those nuts, will ya"

"Errrrg!" Katara mumbled. "Aang? Anything?"

"Oh, uh, no, not really" Aang said non-chalantly.

Katara sighed and went to roll up her sleeping bag. They couldn't forget her birthday could they?

* * *

"NO UNCLE! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT WANT ANY PART OF YOUR STUPID TEA!" Zuko screeched as he stormed out of his Uncle's room. He angrily made his way to his room, injuring a few soldiers as he did so. 

"Uncle….stupid….tea….memory loss…." He mumbled as he pulled out his map. He spread it out on the table in front of him, now mumbling about the 'bald kid'. Zuko had been tracking the Avatar for over a week now, for he lost track of him again right after their last encounter.

"ERRRAHHH!" He yelled as he kicked the wall beside him. Still no sign of the Avatar! Zuko grabbed his map and stormed out the room, heading towards the control room.

"CAPTAIN!" He bellowed. The captain of the ship went white when he heard the young prince's harsh tone. He was now wondering what his wife and kids would do if he didn't make it through today.

"Y-yes, sir" The captain answered, now an emotional wreck.

"TELL ME YOU HAVE SOME INFORMATION ON THE AVATAR!" Zuko roared.

"N-n-no, s-sir, I'm sorry" The captain said trying to resist the urge to run.

"YOU-" Zuko was cut off by his uncle entering the room.

"Now, Prince Zuko, Patience is a virtue" His uncle lectured.

"Uncle! This no time for your stupid little proverbs!" Zuko groaned.

"Prince Zuko, I have heard a rumor that the Avatar has been sighted near the town of Kig-own. Turn south and we should be there in no time" Iroh said calmly.

"Uncle, is this just another excuse to get me to buy you a pair of tap-dancing shoes?" Zuko sighed.

"Turn south" Iroh said to the captain.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Katara sighed as she stared down through the clouds. 

"Something wrong, Katara?" Aang questioned.

"Oh, no, I'm fine" Katara lied. 'Oh yea, I'm great, my brother and best friend have completely forgotten my birthday'

"Hey, Kat, Got any food?" Sokka asked as he ate the last of his leechy nuts.

"Ughh! Sokka can't you- Whoaaaa!" Katara screamed as Appa lunged downward.

"Oh, sorry," Aang laughed. "I guess I shoulda warned ya"

"NOOOOOO!" Sokka wailed as he dropped his last leechy nut. "Yes! That would have been nice"

Katara groaned at the boys silliness and looked down to see solid ground just as Appa landed.

"Where are we?" Katara asked.

"We're on an island called Kig-Own" Aang answered as he hopped off Appa. Katara followed him with a hyper Momo on her shoulder. As for Sokka, he was still dizzy from the landing so he wobbled face-first into a mud puddle.

"Hey, guys, I have really been trying to overlook this all day but aren't-" Katara was cut off

"Well, uh, look Katara, we would love to chat but we need to go to the market to get some supplie's. Why don't you just stay and rest" Aang said nervously in one breath.

"But-" Katara started but before she could say anything else Aang had grabbed Sokka out of the mud and rushed off. Katara looked over to a sleeping Appa and then to Momo.

"Well, it's just you and me" Katara stated sadly as Momo softly purred. Katara then grabbed afew near-by sticks and started a fire.

* * *

"Come on Uncle! We do not have all day!" Zuko said as he rushed his Uncle off the ship and onto the island.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Iroh said. "Don't get your boxers in a wad"

"Uncle, I don't- ahhh! never mind! Just come on!" Zuko said. Iroh and Zuko made there way into the market place. Zuko was keeping a close eye out for the Avatar while Iroh was busy looking at all kinds of weird nick-knacks. Zuko pushed his way through a crowd of people to find his Uncle at a shoe shop looking at a shiny pair of tap dancing shoes.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh, um, Prince Zuko," Iroh started as he hid the shoes behind his back. "This is not as bad as it looks"

"Arrrhg! I'm going to search the woods! Meet me at the ship in an hour!" Zuko said as he stormed off.

"Now back to my babies…." Iroh mumbled as he went back to examining the shoes.

Zuko was making his way through the woods when he heard a soft humming noise coming from behind some near-by bushes.  
'The Avatar" He thought. Zuko made his way up to the bushes to be surprised by a girl sitting by a fire. Zuko immediately recognized her as one of the Avatar's friends. Zuko was about to continue his search when he heard her talking to the small fur ball sitting by her.

"I cant believe they forgot my birthday," Katara said as she petted the things head. It only purred in response.

"At least I have you…." She trailed off and continued humming. Zuko wenched as she spoke. He knew what it felt like to be forgotten. He listened to her humming for about five more minutes before coming out of his trance. He loved her voice. A thought then hit him. He didn't hate her, He actually kind of liked her. It surprised him that he was willing to admit this to himself. He then snaked his way silently around the bush's that surrounded the girl. She was petting the furry thing when he stepped into view.

"What the….," Katara looked up. "You!" She shouted. She picked up a stick lying near-by and was ready to attack.

"What do you want!" She said.

"I think you know" Zuko said calmly.

"Aang is not here!" Katara spat.

"That's not what I'm talking about" Zuko said as he stepped towards her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. This did not alarm Zuko for he simply slid the stick right out of her hand.

"Wow, your no fun" Zuko said softly. Katara was about to respond when she felt a pair of warm soft lips on hers. She moaned and tried to push the prince away but he would not let go of her petite waist. She finally realized that it was impossible to escape and began to calm down. Before she knew it, Katara was gently caressing the princes face and kissing him back. She felt his hands trace circles on her waist. Her mind screamed at her to stop this and kill him but she ignored it. She was enjoying this way to much. Zuko was not being harsh with her like before with the pirates, he was being soft and gentle. His lips caressed hers softly and tenderly. She had never known this side of Zuko but she was definitely loving it. Zuko pulled away and let a slight smile form on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Katara" He said. And with one last tender peck on the lips, he was gone.

"Hey Katara! We have a surprise for you!" Aang said as he followed Sokka into camp. Katara was in a dreamy trance but it was just broken.

"Oh um, Hi Aang, have a nice trip?" Katara said softly.

"Yeah, look!" Aang said as he held out a beautiful blue parka trimmed in silver and pink sequins.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two chorused. Katara's mouth grew into a huge smile as she took in the sight of her present.

"OH MY GOSH!" Katara wailed in happiness. "I LOVE IT! I THOUGHT-"

"We forgot your birthday, of course not!" Sokka finished. Katara ran up to the boys and gave them both huge hugs.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

"Try it on!" Ordered Sokka. Katara reached for the parka and slipped it on.

"It looks great!" Sokka said as he took in his sisters happiness.

"Now get movin' old woman!" Aang said in a old mans voice. "We got food to eat!" He pulled out a cake from behind his back. Katara laughed blissfully.

* * *

That night, Katara lied awake in her sleeping bag, thinking about her day. It started out cruddy but ended with a wonderful bang. Of course her present from Sokka and Aang meant the world to her, but the one present, the one she would cherish forever,came from someone else…….

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's my first story! I know it's silly but I hope you liked it. Please Review! 


End file.
